


Slice Of Our Life Together

by Box15



Series: The Snailmate AU [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Gen, HPA AU, Hope's Peak Academy AU, Non Despair AU, Spoilers, Swearing, but nothing super in depth, copious amounts of pizza, mentions of abuse, spoilers for amami in particular, the snailmate au makes a triumphant return!, trans saihara is peppered in for good measure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box15/pseuds/Box15
Summary: Years spent abroad, a lifetime spent alone. Amami enters Ouma’s life, and both change dramatically. We all need somebody, after all.





	Slice Of Our Life Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hidamaris_Rhodonite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidamaris_Rhodonite/gifts).



> Hmm. I guess I don't have anything profound to say here this time around? This fic is part of the wider Snailmate au, but can be read as a standalone story! For those following along, it takes place any time after Moonlight Admission~ (But don't quote me on that if I've missed some continuity error here,)
> 
> So I'd just like to say a huge thank you to my beloved big sis, Hidamaris_Rhodonite, for giving me so much inspiration for this fic with your amazing headcannons! I couldn't of done this without you~ 
> 
> And as always, thank you soooo, so much to please_give_me_that_pen_back for proofreading! I know making time for my fanfictions with your busy schedule is hard, so know that I'm very grateful for your time and hard work! I love you~

A low mumble from overhead stirs the passenger from his rest. Yawning, green eyes wander aimlessly around the scene, blinking out sleep as they adjust. Sound fades out as his gaze settles on the window. Snow is falling in big, fluffy flakes. Descending, a familiar airport comes into view, giving the illusion the snowfall is more severe than it really is. Red and green lights glow against a grey sky. Oddly appropriate for the time of year. Content, Amami closes his eyes and leans against the headrest, smiling. He’s happy to be home. 

\---

They’d been here for hours now. With the sunlight fading fast, grey filtered in through the window blended with dabs of orange that broke through the cloud. An ugly yellow attacked them from overhead, as though it was trying to give him a headache. Slightly unlevel art smiled at him from the walls, and even the painted pale pink chairs seemed cheery. Being in the warm in this weather might have felt cozy on a different day. But quite frankly, this was depressing. 

Initially, the three of them had come here as friends, just chilling out. Passing the time and not doing much. Typical student stuff. One on the fly ‘I love you’ later, and Ouma had quickly discovered that he had ended up third wheeling on someone else’s date. Again. 

Kaito must be dumbing Saihara down to his level for the detective not to see how Ouma feels about him. Though if the two were happy with each other, maybe it was for the best. Breath slowly escaped his nose in a quiet huff.

Either way, he didn’t want to watch them gush over each other. They’d have to realise how obnoxious they were being eventually and pay attention to him. How long had they been in their own conversation now? He’d lost count. Half an hour, forty five minutes? Something like that. If the boredom hadn’t left him so low, he might’ve been tempted to say something. Kick Kaito underneath the table, even. He’d give it 5 minutes. Or 30. At least sitting here was better than going home. As a last resort, he opts to look out of the cafe window. Kaito had chosen to sit by the window, knowing it was Saihara’s favourite spot. One less side to be surrounded on. Well, maybe if there weren’t a whole two other occupied tables in the entire cafe. 

Sipping his strawberry milkshake, he watches the shop over the road from where they’re situated. Focusing on the warm light coming from within, he tries to artificially feel the same fuzziness just by looking at it. To no avail. As if sensing his boredom, a stranger steps out of the door, carrying at least 4 bags of boxed up chinese food. A gaggle of younger kids, ages varying, file out and surround him. Some of them swung around the individual noodle boxes by their metal handles, whilst another was already eating a prawn cracker. With all of them laughing and smiling together, the sound was audible from inside the cafe. 

Wait- No. Not a stranger. 

This boy was in his class. Even during their induction, this boy was scarcely seen. Ouma remembered seeing him make light conversation with Kaede and Kiibo, not really bothering to greet anyone else. Mystery boy’s appearances ended with the week. He hadn’t said anything before he’d left, but some… out of hours research proved that he had promptly jetted off out of the country. True to what Ouma now knew as his adventurer talent. No one knew what he specifically did abroad, but he sure was dedicated to it. Whatever it was. 

So then, what was he doing back here, milling around in town?

Quickly, he glanced back at the other two. Saihara had Kaito’s banana milkshake on his nose. Every step in Saihara’s transition, the two went out for some kind of treat. Today was milkshakes. A knot formed in his stomach. No way could he sit here and watch this, feeling unwanted whilst there was more interesting things going on outside. He’s sure his presence wouldn’t be missed for the rest of the outing, even if the other two didn’t intend for it to be this way. They were thirsty teenagers, and he could respect that. 

Turning back towards the window, the mystery boy had gone, along with the herd of children. Deflating, Ouma slumps in his chair. Maybe he’ll turn up again. 

Tomorrow is another day. 

\---

A new week begins and the three are back in Hope’s Peak. Moments ago, they’d been having a heated moan session on yet another space film that was more meaningless chatter and romance than space. Realising the time, Kaito and Sai had rushed off to their shared Biology class. 

Ouma didn’t have anything going on that day. Attending so few classes, he only had to come in two days a week. And those were classes he had no obligation to attend. Lessons he took out of personal interest. Hosted by the school, they were intended to allow students to round out their skills, gain new ones, or have more of a general use in the future. Some students found this useful for their main study, whilst others chose not to go at all. Right now, he was in free time, used to pursue the study of his talent on his own. 

Usually, he’d be off in the backstreets, in one of his hideouts, scheming with the rest of his fri- organisation. What he wouldn’t give to be on a tea break with them right now. But today was the today that the timetables for the end of year exam went up, so he’d made the effort to come in to check it out. It’s not like he had a computer or phone to check it at home. 

Supreme Leader wasn’t a straightforward talent. Most students got their results immediately after the exam, which usually happened in January or February. However, for his exam, he couldn’t go up to the panel, present a new cake and call it a day. It was a little harder to judge than that. So he and a few others had their exams before the festive holiday break. This allowed time for the panel to deliberate, and then publish the results at the same time the others were taking their exams. 

...He should really think about how he’s going to prepare for his exam. Hmm. 

Rounding the corner- Lo and behold, there he was. Mystery boy, in the flesh, finger running over the timetable. 

Well, that seemed to explain it. And was it him, or was Amami a lot taller up close?

\---

Even at Hope’s Peak, Ouma didn’t have many friends. Three, to be precise. Two of them were dating each other and the other one was a machine. The members of his organisation were like his family, his real family. They knew him better than anyone else. But even around them his falsities didn’t completely break down, the charisma was part of what powered their antics! All he wanted was one person he could just be casual with. With his difficult personality, that was no easy feat. 

He had come close with Saihara before Kaito had whisked him off his feet. Kiibo was nice, but sometimes he just didn’t ‘get it’ when it came to more sensitive matters. To no fault of his own, he was raised on the love of his creator and was still learning. It made Ouma smile to know that Kiibo didn’t have to go through any hardship like that. So that was that. Ouma needed a human.

Amami didn’t know anyone in their class past their names. In fact, some he only knew by their talents. They were both pretty lacking, both needing someone to let their hair down with, to get out of the house. Between his talent and his family, Amami never got a moment to himself. To really relax.

So standing by the pinup of the exam time table, somehow, Ouma had managed to smooth talk his way into making a good impression with Amami. There was some fumbling, but throughout the following week they’d kept in contact. Chatting whenever he got the chance to use a phone, building up the connection, realising how much they both needed to talk. Amami and Ouma both had their exams before the holiday break, so to celebrate getting that over with, he’d managed to score a meet up for pizza. 

\--- 

Sat face to face with him now, just the two of them in a red faux leather chaired booth, Ouma had almost forgotten. Forgotten what it was like to be awkward with another person. He’d gotten used to teasing over the phone, to messing with everyone he met like he had all the confidence in the world. Yet, meeting him face to face again was like starting from square one. All he could muster was slightly pained casual conversation. 

But sitting opposite him, Amami seemed friendly, chill, like their exam was the least of his worries. When Ouma had seen him by the board, his mind had been somewhere else. Somewhere more important. But now he seemed more in the moment, more relaxed. His visage was that of a cooling zephyr. If Amami wasn’t so secretive, he’d be able to tell what had changed. 

Being passed a menu, Ouma held it on his left side. As he read, he moved the menu instead of his eye, passing over the words _Supreme Pizza_. Inwardly, he chuckled at this. This pizza had a slice of him in it. With any luck, it would soon be the reverse. 

He’d had pizza from a restaurant only a few times in his life, considering it a special luxury. Thus, he would always order the same thing, afraid of spoiling the treat. But Amami had insisted on paying, and seemed like the kind to be adventurous with his food. It was now or never to try something new. 

His odd reading style caused the other to watch him. Sensing that he had an audience, Ouma looked up from the menu, meeting Amami’s gaze. Their last meeting had been brief, but Amami could now clearly see Ouma’s eyes. The right was clouded over, visibly off-coloured compared to the left. For a moment, they stared at each other. 

“Ah, sorry.” He broke eye contact, looking away sheepishly. “I just wanted to be sure, so that I didn’t say or do anything else that would be kind of dickish.” 

Ouma couldn’t help but smile. With a personality like his own, not many had respect for him, let alone his eye. Over the years he’d had many insensitive comments. Seeing someone trying their best to not cock up talking about the issue was kinda sweet. Putting on a lovestruck voice, the equivalent of verbal bedroom eyes- “When I saw you. Standing by that board, running your perfectly manicured finger over the paper. I saw stunned by your beauty. Your worldly, wizened expression- and as I looked at your day creamed face,” He paused for effect, “I was blinded in awe~”

Smiling, Amami’s whole chest vibrated as he chuckled. Completely out of his self contained character, and Ouma loved it. Taking some deep breaths, he cleared his throat. Eyelashes fluttering he retorted. “When I saw you. Gazing at me from the end of the hall, standing there awkwardly. Taking me in before approaching.” He emulated the Backstreet Boys, running his hands down his chest. “I thought you were so cute that I was transported away to another world~” Wink wink. 

Ouma snorted, Oohhoh, he was good. Ice well and truly broken, the two were soon chatting eagerly about this and that. Their waitress came and went, taking the order for the Supreme. Whilst they waited, Amami started to talk about his family after Ouma mentioned his keen interest in board games. Surprisingly, he was casual about how his dad got around and the 14+ siblings he had. 

Their family was huge, but they were well looked after with a combination of his dad, his respective money, and Amami’s hard work. Their ‘mother’ was a forever changing figure, but it almost didn’t matter. The siblings had each other, and made the situation work between them. It was a really sweet thing to hear. 

At that point, their pizza arrived. Ouma’s eyes widened as he was presented with a pepperoni, ham, beef, sausages, onions, mushrooms, peppers and black olives. Never had he seen such an impressive piece of loaded dough. They picked a slice each.

“Y’know, it’s nice to come home for once. Usually I’m on my ownsome, sleeping under the stars in a field this time of year. Married to the talent. And yeah, it sucks about as hard as it sounds. But thanks to this exam, I was able to come home without an excuse. Seeing my family after big breaks like this, it’s the best feeling.” 

A piece of pepperoni slid off Ouma’s slice. 

It was a casual comment, something completely normal. Of course he’d be happy to come home, to visit his family. They clearly loved one another. Seeing them together, getting Chinese and laughing, that snippet was enough proof. But it was that which had caught Ouma off guard. His happiness and charismatic mask, mixed with genuine excitement, falling away. It left his face like his pepperoni left the pizza- unceremoniously. Why did this have to get him now, of all times?

Amami had been smiling, tilting his head up to the side as he spoke. But when Ouma didn’t respond, looking at him with a wide eyed stare, Amami crossed his arms on the table and leaned in. “You alright?” 

Fuck, how long had he been lost in thought? How many seconds had passed? Too long to pull this out of his ass and claim it was a lie, that’s for sure. Now what? How could he claw this back? Their gazes met again. “I’m sorry if I struck a nerve there. When I mentioned my family, you started getting quieter. I should have read you better.” Looking down at his hands, his expression softened. 

“I never became an adventurer by choice. I was just a kid when it happened, I was just exploring like all kids want to. My youngest sister, she loved me. I loved her too. Followed me everywhere. But once, she followed me when I was out exploring. That day, I lost her. And ever since, I’ve been around the world, looking for her. Coming home without her now, I feel ashamed, even if no one else does. It’s not as easy as I make it look, this family stuff.” He laughed nervously. 

Eyes wet, a white sleeve reached up and wiped away a building tear. Mouthing a small “I’m sorry” Ouma put one hand over Amami’s as the latter shook his head and gave a smile. Ouma took a moment to compose himself.

“One night, my parents went out and left me with their friends. They never came home. Ever since, I’ve been living with them. But they’re serious substance abusers. Neglectful doesn’t even begin to describe it. No money, and no regard for my life.” Rolling up one sleeve, he revealed a row of deep, purple-green bruises. Looking closely, Amami could even make out rows of white scars. “Now, if I go home at all, it’s only to wash and steal food. Those are the two hardest things to do out in the wider world.” It was promptly pushed back up. “Considering my parent’s friends, I can only imagine why they didn’t come home that night. I can only imagine the circumstances of my birth, for that matter.” 

Why was he even telling Amami this? He’d never spoken like this, not to anyone. There was always some wall he’d put up, some imaginary condition they had to fulfil. Even then, he was unwilling to share. Vulnerability wasn’t an option. Being pathetic around his ‘parents’ would leave him with a new injury. He’d learned to be defensive, no matter who it was. 

So why did he feel compelled to tell Amami his life story? 

Maybe, because Amami was so relaxed. When they spoke, there was nothing dishonest there. No ill intent. He’d proven to not be a threat. Maybe… Maybe because Amami kind of already understood him. He didn’t try to dress things up or lie, like he did. He was real, and he’d been through some hard times as well. Maybe his willingness to be open had leveled them, had opened Ouma up in return.

Sliding out of his side of the booth, Amami joined Ouma on his, scooting in beside him. Before he could ask, Ouma turned and hugged the other. Returning the hug, arms were gently wrapped around the smaller back. A head buried into Amami’s chest.

“Hope’s Peak keep offering me a dorm room. But where would I go after I finish? What would be the point if I have to be kicked out again? I don’t know what to do.”

Humming, Amami took a few minutes about his response, in a strangely comfortable silence. When 4 or 5 had passed, he smiled to himself. 

“I might be being a tad forward here, but I have an idea.” Ouma made a small grunt, urging him to continue. “You could live at my place.” Purple eyes turned up to look at him, confused. “I know, I know. We haven’t known each other long. But right now, you’re essentially homeless. I can’t leave you like this when there’s something I can do about it. You’re my friend, and whilst I’m gone, my siblings are missing a big brother.” 

“You… You cannot be serious. You’re kidding me. This is a lie, some crude attempt to-” 

“My dad has gold-dug enough ladies to last our extended family three life times. He has enough kids to match, swapping me for you will make no difference. You have to have a safe place to sleep and get something to eat, at least. The rest of your outdoorsy life doesn’t have to change.”

At this point, Ouma had stopped responding all together. Still buried, he cried softly as Amami rubbed his back. “It’s going to be a massive change- If it makes you more comfortable, you can board with Hope’s Peak whilst you get used to my family. No one is going to expect you to be happy diving straight into this. But I know that with time, it’ll be like you were always there.” 

By the time they left the restaurant, it was getting dark. But between the now cold supreme and the shared company, the two were warm all the way back to Amami’s. 

\---

In the end, their time spent together before results came around and Amami had to leave was short, sweet, and treasured. A description Amami often compared to Ouma. Over those weeks Ouma had met Amami’s family many times. Though every time he went, he seemed to uncover another sibling that wasn’t there before. It was a tough job, breaking so much ice and being surrounded by so many people. He now understood why Saihara didn’t like it. But Amami was there to support him, and help settle him in at his own pace.

With that over, Ouma made the effort to dick around but not be a dick, trying his best to adapt to being a responsible older sibling. In doing this, he soon found that he was a pretty good hit with his ‘siblings’. Sharp wit combined with years of getting wise on the streets made him popular with Amami’s father, too. 

Such a rapid change of lifestyle, trying to move in one room whilst getting used to another house altogether, (Even though he spend most nights with Amami) had given Ouma several kicks into action. One of which was a kick of realisation. 

He will always have a soft spot of Saihara, there was no stopping that. But he could stop chasing a boy he was never going to get. Kaito was a wall to rival his own masks, and it was eating him up inside. Even if it was just whilst he sorted out his life, Ouma knew he needed to focus on the relationships that were real. He had a new family, a second family, and a growing list of friends. Besides, Saihara was still one of those friends. There was no changing that. Doing this had gained him a clear head, and a better chance of becoming closer to Saihara. Being a better friend would get him closer to his goal if they ever split up, after all. He got the feeling that Amami is going to help change his life in a lot of different ways, and couldn’t be happier for it. 

Even when Amami heads out the front door, promising to keep in contact with each other every day of his new adventure- both now don’t walk alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Four fics into this au and Ouma finally gets the love and attention he deserves <3 This was a long one, so thank you for reaching the end! I hope you have a good day~
> 
> (Out of interest, Ouma was born blind in his right eye.)


End file.
